


Bedroom Hymns

by deansbrave



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Voyeurism, voyeur!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:24:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansbrave/pseuds/deansbrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is his body, this is his love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedroom Hymns

Popping in, and out of Bobby's cabin had become Castiels new favorite pass-time.  He would be gone most of the day to explore, and keep angels, and demons alike from discovering the location of Bobby's secret getaway.  

 

But every night Castiel returned to the cabin.  Originally it had been because Y/N had pleaded with him, she worried about him.  Cas had never really payed much attention to the human female before.  He knew by human standards she was attractive, but it was her kind soul that he found himself taking a liking too.  After all strip away the flesh, and bones and all that was left was the soul.

 

So per Y/N's request he returned every night before she went to bed, and there he remained in the living room to watch over the Winchesters, and Y/N while they slept.

 

Until however one night Castiel returned back to the cabin later than he had anticipated.  He had expected to find Y/N waiting up for him, as it had happened on the occasions he had been late. Instead he was greeted by all of the houses lights off save for the faint glow coming from Y/N's room.

 

Castiel listened carefully hearing the soft snores of Sam coming from his, and Deans shared bedroom.  But coming from Y/N's room were nothing but quiet grunts, and sighs.  

 

Castiel moved closer to the door, watching through the crack.  The door had been left carelessly ajar, and Castiel took that as an invitation that it must be okay for him to see what was being put on display.

 

But he wasn't ready for it, nor was he ready for the accompanying emotions.  He watched as on the center of the bed lay his Y/N, her top removed only to be left with her bra, and jeans hanging open.  And then Dean could be seen.  Quickly stripping himself of all clothes as Y/N grinned up at him, chest heaving.  Dean paused to take her in, smiling back at her.

 

Castiel wasn't sure what he felt, all he knew was that his heart raced, and his face flushed.  He knew inherently that watching this intimate moment was an invasion of their personal space, but he couldn't find it in him to care.  He was curious, like a child Y/N had told him.  Seeking new knowledge in hopes of understanding things that were going on around him.

 

"You next sweetheart. " Dean smirked reaching for Y/N's jeans.  He tugged them along with her panties down in one swift motion, baring her lower half completely to Dean, and Castiel.  Dean climbed on to the bed, knees on either side of Y/N's waist as he braced his hands around her head obscuring Castiels view of her.  Dean lowered his head, pressing his lips to Y/N's in a needy manner.  Y/N wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him in as close as she could.

 

Then Dean lowered himself further taking his cock in hand, and guiding it into Y/N slowly easing himself in.  Y/N threw her head back, a loud moan leaving her throat.  Dean silenced her with his mouth on hers.  "Easy sweetheart.  Sammy's sleepin' I don't wanna wake up the poor kid."

 

Y/N chuckled.  "God forbid Sam hear you get laid."

 

"Wouldn't be the first time." Dean admitted, running his nose along Y/N's jaw, then placing chaste kisses along the path he made for himself.  Y/N chuckled, running a hand through Dean's hair.

 

"I knew it."

 

"Are you ready?" Dean breathed, taking hold of Y/N's waist in one hand while his other remained beside her head.

 

Y/N smiled again.  "Always ready for you Dean."

 

Dean set a slow, and easy pace taking his time with her.  Castiel felt his heart stutter as his mind supplied him with images of himself in Deans place, slowly taking Y/N apart with gentle caresses, and soft kisses.  He had always been curious of human relations ever since Deans failed attempt at getting him laid.  And then that show with the babysitter, and the pizza man had only renewed his curiosity.

 

It had led to Dean taking him aside, and telling him that "that's not how real sex usually is."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Sometimes it's more awkward.  Sometimes you get a cramp at the worst moment possible, sometimes you say the wrong thing in the heat of the moment and it all goes south.  What I'm trying to say is that sex is more intimate than that shit you were watching.  Those are just fantasies.  Not real sex."

 

And then it occurred to Castiel.  He was witnessing real sex.  He wanted to turn his gaze away.  Give Y/N, and Dean the privacy they deserved.  But his curiosity got the better of him.  So he remained in his spot, just out of view, but able to see everything he needed to.

 

Dean pressed his forehead to Y/N’s, mouth open as he breathed hard, hips keeping a steady pace.

 

“Dean.” Y/N sighed, arching her back.

 

“Fuck, sweetheart, keep sayin’ my name like that.” Dean grunted.

 

Y/N smiled, a chuckle escaping her, “Like what?”

 

Dean cupped her jaw, urging her to look at him.  Dean’s movements ceased as they looked into each others eyes.  “Like you love me.”

 

Castiel knew then that his intrusion was far too much, he made an attempt to fly away but without any thought of where to go he only made it as far as the kitchen, knocking everything on the counter off.  The resulting noise brought everyone to the kitchen only moments later.

 

Castiel stared at them like a deer in the headlights.  Sam was rubbing the sleep out of the eyes, not taking notice of his brother and Y/N, with their mussed hair, flushed skin, kiss swollen lips. Castiel knew, and that would be his secret.

 

“Cas, are you alright? You’re late.” Y/N walked over, reaching out to him.  Castiel stepped back away from her, he wasn’t sure if he wanted her to touch him, or if he wanted to stay away from her.  He had watched Dean, and Y/N at their most vulnerable, at their most intimate.  How would she react if she knew that?

 

“Shit!” Y/N hissed, hopping backwards.

 

“Y/N?” Dean asked, grabbing her shoulders to steady her.

 

“I stepped on some glass.” She sighed.

 

“I’ll get the first aid kit.” Sam yawned.

 

“Just go back to bed Sam.  You need to sleep man.” Dean patted his brother on the shoulder, smiling sympathetically.

 

“Are you sure?” Sam asked.

 

“I got this.  You can just heal her, right Cas?” Dean looked to his friend for reassurance.

 

Cas looked down at the ground, the trail of crimson leading back to Y/N.  “Of course.  Rest Sam, I have this under control.”

 

Sam nodded, and looked over to Y/N smiling.  “Night Y/N.”

 

“Night Sam.” She smiled back.

 

Dean led Y/N to the kitchen chair sitting her down.  “I’ll go get the broom, and dust pan, and clean this up.”

 

“Okay.” She smiled watching as Dean left the kitchen.  She looked over to Cas, smile still in place.  “Whenever you’re ready champ.”

 

“Right, of course.” Castiel walked over to Y/N placing his fingers on her forehead, and in under a few seconds she was standing once more.  She looked into Castiel’s eyes with an unmistakable look of knowing something.

 

“All better?” Dean asked walking back into the kitchen with the broom.

 

“Right as rain!” Y/N smiled.  “Thanks Cas.” She stood on her tiptoes, kissing Cas on the cheek.  She she stayed there a moment longer, whispering to Castiel.  Finally she stepped back, and headed towards the bedroom.  “Night boys.”

 

“I’ll be in, in a few.” Dean promised.  He looked over to Cas, his smile fading into a frown.  “Everything alright Cas?”

 

Castiel looked over to Dean, hoping that he seemed as casual as he was trying to be.  “Everything is fine Dean.  You, and Y/N sleep well, I will be back tomorrow night.” and in the blink of an eye he was gone.  Dean shook his head, and finished cleaning the glass up.  He made it back to the bedroom, turning off the lamp, and then curling himself around Y/N.

 

“Dude, what did you say to Cas?”

 

“What do you mean?” Y/N looked over her shoulder to see Dean.

 

“He was actin’ weirder than normal, and he just flew off saying he’ll be back tomorrow.”

 

Y/N just shrugged.  “Cas is a pretty weird dude.  And he’s a little more messed up than usual since he fixed Sam.”

 

Dean bit his lip, thinking for a moment.  “You’re right.  Maybe I was just imagining it.”

 

“You are a paranoid bastard, Dean Winchester.”

 

“Hey, that paranoia has kept us all alive longer than you think.”

 

“Whatever.” She rolled her eyes, turning over, and pulling the comforter with her.

 

“But what did you say to Cas?” Dean asked.

 

“Nothin’ important.”

 

_I saw you_

 

 


End file.
